Almost Ruined Wedding
by majorfangirl
Summary: Brock's getting married and it's not to Max. When Max tries to ruin the wedding, he learns an important lesson. Onesided NavigatorShipping. ShoppingShipping. Mild PearlShipping and OrangeShipping. Oneshot.


**A/N: I've always liked one-sided NavigatorShipping for some reason so here it is! It's pretty short though.**

**Warning: Contains ShoppingShipping, PearlShipping, and OrangeShipping**

True love didn't always happen. Max had learned this the day Brock and May announced their engagement. That wasn't supposed to happen. Brock was supposed to be his. They were supposed to live together and be happy.

Ever since childhood, Max had had these feelings for the breeder that had spent so much time with him. He had never dreamed that his own older sister would be the one to marry Brock instead of him. He wanted May to be with Ash or Drew or anyone that Max wasn't in love with.

That stupid May had ruined everything for him again. _She_ was the amazing Pokemon trainer, _she_ was the one with all the adorable Pokemon, _she_ was the one who got all the glory, and now _she_ was the one marrying Brock!

He had planned their love confession many times in his mind but yet it had never happened.

"_Max! Max!" called a familiar voice._

"_Hey, Brock! Long time, no see!" Max shouted. Brock ran over to join him as the boy smiled brightly._

_Brock's voice was urgent when he spoke. "Max, there's something I want to tell you!"_

"_Huh? What is it?"_

"_Max, all this time I've been chasing girls when all along it was _you _that I wanted!"_

"_Oh, Brock! I love you!"_

But those were all just stupid fantasies now. Brock had made it clear that he _did_ like girls because he was in love with May. Was there still a chance? Max wanted to believe there was and he was willing to try and fight for Brock.

It was only a few days before the wedding and Max was going to do his best to ruin it before it could happen.

First, he called the company that was supplying the cake.

"No, no, you've got it wrong! The figures on top! You have the man right but the girl is totally wrong!"

"What's wrong with her?" asked the person on the other line. "It's a girl with brown hair and blue eyes, just like was ordered."

"You must have got the orders wrong, because we needed a _boy_," Max said.

"Oh, well what is he supposed to look like?"

"Uh…" Max racked his brain for someone he could use. Drew! "He needs green hair!"

"Alright," said the person on the other end, "sorry to have almost ruined the wedding!"

Next, Max slipped into the closest, food coloring and scissors in hand. There it stood, May's nice, clean, white dress. Not for long.

A splash of red here, a bit of yellow there, a big splash of green, and a few blue polka dots. He then cut jaggedy lines up and down the bottom half of the dress and sliced off the sleeves.

His next plan was the ultimate one: steal the wedding rings. Then there was no way they could go on with the wedding! And that was his chance to prove it to Brock that he was ten times better than his sister!

He knew the rings were in his mom's room so he silently slipped down the hallway. As he passed by May's room, he heard voices. He figured May and Brock were talking.

When he reached his mom's room, he snatched up the rings and went back into the hallway. He stopped at May's door to listen to them.

"Brock, what if we're only making a mistake?" May asked, worried.

"We're not," Brock assured her. "There's no one in this world I could ever love more than you."

Max froze at the words. They were both so happy together. How could he ruin that? He stared at the rings in his hand. He knew what had to be done. He returned them to where they belonged and ran to his room.

He shook out his money. He had been saving for a long time but May had a dress that needed to be replaced. He went out to the store they had gotten it at and browsed through the sizes.

"Oh no!" They didn't have May's size.

"I'm sorry, but they stopped making the kind of dress," the manager said. "What we have in the store is all that's left. Sorry."

Now what was he going to do? He had to make the wedding special for the man he loved and that wouldn't happen if May didn't have her dress.

His eyes fell on the church they would be having the wedding in. The door opened and out came a man carrying a woman about May's size in…the dress!

Without thinking, he quickly ran up. "Hey, lady!" he shouted.

"Huh? What is it?"

"You…my sister's wedding is in a few days but her dress is ruined and they don't have anymore in her size and you're her size and that's the dress!" he said, words pouring out.

"Oh," she said. "Well, I have my reception but you could borrow the dress. Where do you live? I'll drop it off tomorrow."

"Can you drop it off at the wedding dress store instead?" Max asked. He didn't want any questions about why someone had May's dress. "Say, at ten AM?"

"Alright," she said, smiling and got into the limo with her new husband.

Now there was only one thing to do. He needed to get a figure of May! He couldn't just call the cake company. He would arouse way too much suspicion. Instead, he would just go to the local bakery and order a new figure.

"You know, they take a while to make," the baker said.

"But I need it by the day after tomorrow!" Max said.

"I can have it done by tomorrow morning if you pay extra," the baker said.

"I'll do anything!" he shouted and dumped his money on the counter. "I'll be by to pick it up tomorrow!"

At ten the next morning, Max stood outside the dress shop. A car pulled up and the lady from the day before got out, holding the dress in a plastic protector.

"Thanks a million!" Max said.

"When can you return it?" she asked.

"Same time, day after tomorrow!" he assured her and rushed off to the bakery. He collected the figure and hurried home. He needed to be the first to see the cake when it was delivered.

He took the cake from the delivery man when he showed up and switched out Drew figure and May figure. Then, he ran to the closet where he ruined dress hung. He swapped the dresses and sighed with relief.

He had saved the wedding he had almost ruined.

"I do," Brock said, confirming the marriage between himself and May. Max sat in the audience in between Ash who was with Dawn and Misty who was with Tracey.

He didn't cry. He didn't even feel sad. He knew this was right. Brock and May were much more happy together than Max and Brock could have been. And Max was okay with it. He would learn to accept the relationship between his love and his sister.

He had been through a lot. He had discovered his sister had stolen the heart of his love. He had almost ruined a wedding then saved it. But most of all, he had learned that the greatest love he could give Brock was letting him be happy.

**A/N: This weeks chapter of Shino's the Man will not be released. Sorry but you'll have to wait until next week. I have a lot to worry about **_**and**_** severe writers block so I'm just going to add one shots to say that I'm sorry! A NEW ONESHOT EVERY DAY or something along those lines. Maybe not **_**every**_** day.**


End file.
